Forgetfulness
by June2020
Summary: Harry jumped into the veil to escape a dead world.He lands into a world so similar to his old but also so very different. With Harry's memories in the whimsical place that is his mind how will the fellowship be affected by another slightly mad wizard joining them? Master of Death Harry. ooc Harry. possible slash.
1. Chapter 1

Forgetfulness chapter1

He jumped. Harry after all he been through the Dursleys, the second war, learning about his own immortality that he ironically got when trying to kill a man in search of immortality, the Muggles discovering them, and finally the extinction of his own kind. All that was left in fact was, funnily enough, magical artefacts. The stone, the cloak, the wand, and the Veil of Death. Despite the complete destruction of the Department of Mysteries the Veil still stood surrounded by nothing and everything rather fitting for a passage of realms or a gateway to death. So when he was the last living thing on the planet, except for three cockroaches which Harry named Diana, Aurora, and the last one which he knew was a boy but forgot why he knew, was named Cornelius. Harry forgot why that name mattered but then again Harry forgot a lot of things.

He didn't forget the name of the stars (which amusingly enough became visible again once all the humans were gone), magic, the hallows, his name, or the Veil. But he did forget why the Veil made him sad, or why the moon always made him think a strange things called Nargles, and why whenever he thought of rats he was filled with rage. Harry simply believed these things to be how the world was, and to accept it. Harry didn't think he also forgot what plants were, that was until he jumped into the veil. It took him a week to figure out why the strangle alive primarily green but occasionally multi-coloured things seemed so familiar. For Harry's credit, he spent most of his time looking at the sky and trying to remember how to make his chest move up and down, it reminded him of the time he forgot how to move his fingers that was a rather painful experience. The breathing took about a couple of days, well what Harry thinks are days, days are after all when the sun passes around twelve times. Harry feels something is right about that but also very wrong, but time does not matter, not really.

Harry's first 'real' living thing that he sees is a rather odd creature. It towered over the trees and reminded him of something called an elepascope or something of the likes of that. They creature also had large tusks and a strange skin like rope on his head, his mind thought up the word trunk. But that just confused Harry more, trucks according to his memory were supposed to be in the back of 'cars'. Harry decided not to think of it and continued on breathing the lovely scented air. Harry didn't move much but he distantly remembered that he should build a shelter. So when he saw an area of land covered by trees but no actual trees in the patch he thought it was perfect. Harry willed the magic into his wand to do what he wanted it to do, and the logs that were far too heavy before were now setting themselves into a perfect house. Harry willed some of the logs to be cut into pretty dark and light wooden planks that soon became the floors to his new home. When Harry enters the room he knew many things were missing but thought that this would do for now. Before sleeping on the magical comfy floor Harry put up an invisible dome that would not only prevent people from seeing his new home but also from harming it.

The next morning was nice, there was strange sounds that while pleasant, were everywhere. Harry knew they were not dangerous though and that is what mattered. A bit of exploration was needed 'scope out the area' a voice in his head said and for some reason when he focused on it he would recall a mad eye. There were even more colourful plants then what Harry first thought, but what surprised him the most was that the trees spoke. They called themselves ents and were generally very kind. When Harry told him his confusion on what to put into his house the helped "a bed, a dresser for clothes, a kitchen, and a bath!" The youngling Ents would say, they based these things off of what the people said when the rarely passed by. Harry himself remembered what those things are deep into his subconscious, he just needed a little reminder. Which is what he got.

Four days later there were five beautiful beds, which had the engravings of flowers all around the rim. The beds were circular and made of the softest things Harry could find, then they were bundled to gather in a large white blanket that acted as the mattress, Harry even did the same spell he did to the floor on to the mattress to be sure of its comfiness. He did that to all the beds, even the one that was slightly bigger the others which was Harry's own bed. Later Harry found a large, extremely large animal with fur everywhere and the best or worst thing about it was that it attacked Harry! Why is that a good thing? It gave Harry an excuse to use it hide as blankets, Harry would have felt guilty otherwise. He then went up to a pile of pretty white stone a transfigured it into a stove, oven, fridge, countertops, and cabinets. The fridge had a cooling charm placed onto it, the stove and oven a warming charm, and the cabinets had a preservation charm. Harry magicked walls up too separate the rooms. The living room was almost all windows, with a bunch of couches, chairs, and a small storage thing in which he kept extra blankets. The lights in all the rooms were the same, little balls of floating light that occasionally moved to fit you best. Harry also had a weaponry/training room, a library, and a potions lab. The library was made after the Ents kept bringing back books they 'found'. Harry spent his days reading, training, making weapons, and talking to the ents and the occasional snake. It was peaceful, and quiet.

That was until the forest started to disappear, at first no one knew why until a snake which escaped from the destruction said that these beings called themselves 'orcs'. Hideous, ugly, grey, and small mouthed is how they were described. This made Harry concerned he started to like the ents, after all they were the first things he could have an actual conversation with in ten thousand years. So Harry went out and killed them, but something was odd. He could understand the orcs and according to the ents and snakes they spoke a horrible garbled mess. Harry didn't believe he sounded like that, but he forgot how he looked. The orcs didn't have hair, and if they had any it was stringy and in patches. Harry's was silky and full, it was long and wavy so long that Harry considered cutting it, but he didn't want to have anything close to a resemblance to an Orc. Harry also grew gardens, mostly for food, but they plants were so pretty Harry decided to add a pond to complete the view. After conjuring a couple of Koi fish that Harry remembered seeing once a long time ago, he added a built in food dispenser in case he had to go somewhere. It was nice but Harry wondered if there were any beings like wizards/witches like how his own world used to be.

The Fangorn Forest, was thick, large, and in need of exploration. Now that Sauron was gone the orcs have been going into hiding, in forests. The orcs though were avoiding this forest; some didn't even seem able to see it. It was magical, and that is what made Gandalf decide to find out what was causing this. He already knew it wasn't the ents for not even they could stop the orcs from entering their forest. So Gandalf began his journey of discovery, he went through the path and talked to the ents. They spoke of a person not of elves or men and he could do magic. Gandalf was doubtful, the ents said that the person looked like an elf without the ears, and they also have never seen one that looked so young. But even with his disbelief he still made sure to sense magic which is how he stumbled upon a clearing completely shrouded in magic, magic with the intent to hide.

Gandalf brought up his staff and willed the field down. What he was expecting was not what he found. A beautiful castle lay where it once seemed to only be able to fit a cottage. The castle was made up of a strange stone of sorts, the castle wasn't your average sized castle but rather large all the same. What one would think was two stories turned out to be a one floor. The windows reached to the ceiling and ended to the floor. Inside there were gorgeous engraving and actual flowers that even Gandalf had never seen before. The chairs and longer chairs were not normal, and they actually seemed to be beds in the shape of other furniture. The ground was all hardwood except for the rugs which didn't seem to be fur but actually moss.

Gandalf was startled by a slight tap on his shoulders. "Well hello there." An unrecognisable accented voice said to him. Turning around Gandalf sees a person with long, silky, obsidian black hair that was slightly curled. The face was one he had seen on only the elves, though this face could bring an elf to shame. A pale almost white complexion with perfect lips and nose, his eyes were large, and the endless green was highlighted by long, black, curled eyelashes. He had the immortal glow much like an elf but it was different. Purer, and older. Gandalf was so distracted that he almost didn't notice the long black snake wrapped around the others neck.

"Hello to you as well, I am Gandalf the Grey. You are?"

" I am Hadrian Harry Peverell, is it okay if I call you Albus?" The newly dubbed Hadrian asked.

"Only if you are calling me it out of respect for another. Hadrian and Harrie are rather odd names." Gandalf said while smoking a pipe. The smoke when reaching Hadrian was cut away as if a blade was there.

"I'm reminded of someone named Albus I do not remember if they were good or not but I believe so. All the people I get sad over are almost always good people. And where I'm from Harrys and Hadrian are very normal names while Gandalf is most odd." Hadrian said while twirling his hair.

"Well you are not there and haven't been there for quite some time. Now may I come inside?" Gandalf asked him not rudely, but nor was he polite.

"Ah yes, I have some questions if that okay with you? Would you like some hot chocolate?" Hadrian said while opening the door.

"What is 'hot chocolate'?" Gandalf asked. He had never heard of such a thing and wondered what it was.

"O, it's a liquified chocolate. You do know what chocolate is don't you? Well anyways, it's drinkable chocolate that's hot. I remember a wolf telling me to eat chocolate, it would make me feel better. That motto has yet to let me down." Said Hadrian who was completely oblivious to Gandalf's disbelieving look.

'A wolf told him? Is he after all a woodland elf? No despite his gracefulness and looks he is not an elf.' While Gandalf was thinking this Hadrian was making two cups of hot chocolate and humming a tune he could distantly recall. He could remember one verse though; London Bridge is falling down.

Harry interrupted Gandalf from his musings with a cup of steaming hot chocolate. "So Albus, may I ask how you were able to see my home?" Asked Hadrian in curiosity, internally hoping that Gandalf was a fellow magic wielder.

"I noticed that orcs were avoiding this forest, and when I talked to the Ents they said that a wielder of Magic lived here and that he was killing and warding off the orcs. So I went searching for any heavy magic and came across a suspicious clearing hidden by magic."

"What is the world like?" Hadrian was nearly bouncing up and down in his seat in excitement.

And that was the start of many long stories, yes many. Gandalf decided to stay a while, he never knowing truly why himself but he never regretted it. Hadrian had four extra beds and he quickly agreed to Gandalf staying. Gandalf and Harry lived together for twenty years. Quite some time for some but not at all long for the two beings. In that time the two became close, and eventually when Gandalf had to leave, he convinced Hadrian to go with him. To explore the world for himself.

The two travelled together, and eventually met Lady Galadriel, whom Hadrian disliked the minute she tried to enter his mind without his permission. Hadrian even tried to insult her but his insults were either to odd that Galadriel wasn't even sure what she was supposed to be offended by, or the insults came from somewhere in Hadrian's memory which would make his face scrunch up adorably and she wasn't sure even if she was offended that she would punish him. In the end an odd friendship formed between the two that Hadrian was completely oblivious to. Hadrian while intelligent did not understand people, their motivations, their emotions, and their thoughts. He was innocent in a way, not in a life threatening way but in a sweeter way. That didn't mean that they refused to acknowledge the obvious mental issues Hadrian had, they simply did not know if there was a way to help with his memory. What they didn't know was that if Hadrian remembering everything would have made him slightly murderous. By slightly murderous, actually meaning that he would destroy species or in other words genocide. Well, anyways Hadrian did not have his memory's and while he was slightly cracked he had not shattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I of course do not own anything, and this might have slash in the future. There is already small hints of slash but that isn't very serious. There probably won't be a main pairing.**

Chapter 2

Gandalf seemed particularly excited today and said that he and Hadrian would be meeting an old friend of his. Gandalf was trying to explain to Hadrian what Hobbits were, but Hadrian's mind drifted off the minute he said small. Hadrian was excited; it wasn't often that he saw beings smaller than himself, though most people called him petite rather than small. Hobbits as Gandalf continued ignoring Hadrian are soft hearted creatures, they have not been touched by war for a very long time.

When the two travelled far, and entered the shire they, well by they it really means Gandalf, was greeted by an excited youngish Hobbit. Hadrian thought he as adorable with his shortness, curls, chubbiness, and excited nature. It wasn't often Hadrian saw people shorter then himself, the last one he met was a dwarf who had at first greeted him warily but when looking at his ears greeted him heartedly. Later Hadrian learned that dwarfs had a strong dislike for elves. But the hobbits were far cuter then any dwarf, so small as well they reminded him of whats it called? Ah, yes children. They were two mischievous ones that reminded Hadrian of ginger hair. It confused him, but he thought it might be because whenever the one they called 'Pippin' looked at him he would go red. It was rather concerning but when he brought it up with Albus he simply laughed. The old friend that Albus mentioned wasn't very old at all, only 111! Albus told him though that Hobbits lived rather short lives in comparison to what Hadrian was used to. What Gandalf didn't know was that Hadrian was far older then even him, though he suspected after all Hadrian's forgetfulness was not an affect from amnesia but more of an example of age. Well ignoring those slightly odd thoughts, currently Albus seemed concerned over his subjectively old friend. He seemed to be looking at his hands a lot and was in what Hadrian called the 'dumps' he remembered someone saying that long ago. Albus was currently dragging Frodo around his house and muttering about rings. Hadrian was content with waiting outside and humming until he saw a small hobbit looking through the Baggins window. Hadrian stopped and when he was about to tap his shoulder the two of them were pulled into the burrow by a pair of hands.

"Now what were you thinking eavesdroppi- Hadrian what are you doing I thought you were in the living room?" Said Albus in confused voice, but before listening to Hadrian's response he turned to Sam "Now you!" But before he could say anything else he was interrupted by the Hobbits begging.

"Please don't turn me into anything unnatural! I just was trimming the hedge outside of Mr. Frodo's window! I haven't been dropped no eves, Sir!" Sam exclaimed while trying not to panic. Which he was doing quite a poor job at. Hadrian went up to Frodo and bopped him on the nose; Frodo seemed so skittish for some reason. Probably has to do with Albus pushing him around, Hadrian put a hand on Frodo's shoulder and hugged him. After reluctantly releasing Frodo, Hadrian skipped over to Albus and they had a conversation as if the following events didn't happen. They both ignored the bewildered and scared looks they had received.

"I'm afraid we won't be joining you until you reach the inn of the Prancing Pony, and remember never put on the ring for it wants to be found." Gandalf said solemnly to Frodo. Hadrian broke the depressing mood by ruffling the two Hobbit's hair; the two wizards then got onto their horses and rode off. Both Hobbits were horrified at the thought of making the journey out of the Shire alone, but they were also excited. They had heard tales of Bilbo's adventures since they were babes; this was a chance to start one of their own.

_line break_

"Where are we going, Albus?" Hadrian asked once Gandalf said that they were half way there. Gandalf stared at him for a moment and then said, "We are on our way to the head of my order, he shall be able to give advice about the ring."

"The ring is how the dark lord can return to cause devastation. How exactly do you plan on destroying the ring, Albus?" Hadrian locked his eyes with Gandalf.

"The ring can only be destroyed by the fires of which it was made; Mount Doom was where it was created and where it shall be destroyed." Gandalf said confidently. Harry paused and looked at the ground, Gandalf carried on believing Hadrian to just be thinking. They both carried on as if the conversation didn't happen. Hadrian allowed some random snake to crawl up his shirt, they then had a conversation that had Gandalf staring at the two every few minutes. The snake language after all did sound a tad like the black speech.

_line break_

Frodo and Sam gave each other a look after the two beings rode away. They then started their journey out of the Shire. They past burrows, waterfalls, and then a scarecrow. Sam stopped for a moment "This is it." Frodo turned around to look curiously at him, "This is what?" Sam held his breath and said, "If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." At this Frodo smiled, "Come on Sam." With that Sam made his steps and they continued with a different air around them.

Hadrian could finally see Isengard, or at least what Albus said was Isengard. An old man, a man that looks nearly as old as Albus was walking down the steps he wore what seemed to be all white robes but they seemed dirty somewhat. Hadrian wasn't sure if it was the shadows or not after all if Albus is to be believed then he is very powerful. Powerful enough to clean his robes surely.

"You have come to seek my council. Have you not, my old friend." The old guy completely ignored Hadrian, who would have been more upset by this if he didn't find the wizard so creepy. Much to Hadrian's shock he saw Albus BOW to the creepy wizard and say his name "Saruman." It wasn't like it was necessary to say his name but Hadrian knew when not to comment and now was one of those times.

"You have brought another with you." Saruman turned to stare at the other person. He was beautiful even more so than an elf, but he looked young barely out of adulthood. Though Saruman knew that was not true anyone could see the pure immortal glow coming off of the beauty. "You must be the being that resided in the Fangorn Forest." With that final note he seemed no longer interested in Hadrian. Then out of the blue so to say both Gandalf and Hadrian were put to sleep. Well, they were more violently knocked unconscious then 'put to sleep'.

_line break_

Gandalf awoke and slowly stood trying to take in his surroundings. It was night and he was in a part of the tower that had open walls nothing blocking people from falling to their death, the top of the tower than. Below there where fires and lights; Gandalf could not make out who was making the fires for they too far away to properly make out, but he could certainly guess. Hadrian he finds which was a relief was next to him but was still unconscious. Gandalf sat down and leaned on one of the columns. Days passed and Hadrian still did not awake, Gandalf would have worried more if he did not see the immortal glow that was still at full force. It seemed that he was merely in a coma, not at all a bad thing, whatsoever. Just when Gandalf was beginning to give up hope, a moth flew up to him. Gandalf quickly captured it. He muttered words in Sindarin and watched it fly off, knowing full well that he would be escaping soon he allows himself to smile.

Hadrian awoke to winds cutting into his face. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He was riding on the back of a giant bird; Albus somehow seemed to be controlling it.

"Ah, glad to see you awake. I feared that you would have to be taken in by the elves." Gandalf said to Hadrian. Who just stared at him horrified, "We are going to see Galadriel?!" Hadrian did not want to see her again not after the multiple times she tried to enter his mind. It reminded him of times when it was necessary to keep everyone and anyone out of his mind.

"No, they are more elves then just the Lothlórien ones." Gandalf said, "And before you ask, yes the ruler of where we are going does have the ability of mind reading. Though he does not use it nearly as much as Lady Galadriel." "So you mean he doesn't abuse his power." Hadrian cut in, he did not like the power so much as he disliked how it was used. After all Hadrian could enter people's minds. He could also do it in a far less obvious manner, but he wasn't because it was rude and in certain aspects cruel. But unnecessary information aside Hadrian couldn't help but be curious. New elves and despite his dislike for Lady Galadriel, visiting the elves was something he would never regret.

_line break_

Frodo awoke slowly, "Where am I?" A distant voice answered, "You are in the House of Elrond. It's 10 o'clock in the morning on October the 24th, if you want to know." "I doubt he wants to know the specifics, Albus. But I suppose you ready know that." Frodo recognised those voices, "Gandalf, Hadrian." He stared and couldn't help but feel a bit of betrayal, he pushed that down Frodo decided to at least listen why they did not show before casting judgment.

"Yes, we are here." Gandalf said while smoking his pipe. Hadrian didn't understand how he could speak while smoking but he somehow managed to do it.

"You're lucky to be here too." Gandalf was seemed to be smiling, but it was hard to tell under his beard. "A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you, my dear Hobbit."

"What happened? Where were you two?" Frodo said sadly.

"Oh, Frodo I'm sorry." Gandalf said looking down. Hadrian looked at Frodo and moved to hug him but then remembered his injuries.

"We were delayed. A friend ship with Saruman is not lightly thrown aside." While Gandalf was having a flash back Hadrian told Frodo about how Saruman turned to the dark side, and how Gandalf eventually found a way for us to escape.

After the brief description, Sam came in. "Frodo!" Sam ran up to Frodo's bed, "bless you you're awake!"

"Sam hasn't left your side since you've came here." Hadrian said with a smile as if remembering good memories.

"You are starting to mend because of Lord Elrond here." Gandalf said while turning slightly to show Lord Elrond. He was clearly an elf, but Frodo couldn't help but compare Hadrian to the Lord. Hadrian greatly surpassed the Lord in beauty, it made Frodo wonder what race Hadrian was from since he surely wasn't one of men, he had the abilities of an istari but he was not one himself. It was odd, but what could one expect from a friend of Gandalf?

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins" Elrond said to Frodo.

_line break_

Frodo walked out of the room with Sam and they met up with Pippin and Merry. It was a joyous reunion for the four Hobbits. Hadrian watched from the roofs. People never seemed to check up when looking for someone, so it was the perfect hiding space. Hadrian wasn't exactly sure why he was hiding but he decided to push it off as not wanting to intrude. Hadrian watched as Frodo ran to the old friend of Gandalf, he looked older now and sicklier but Hadrian wasn't completely sure if this was normal for Hobbits or not.

Hadrian turned away and watched as Sam packed with curious eyes; it seemed that they did not know that they were set up to not only bring the ring here but also to destroy it. The two Hobbits continued to whisper to each other, oblivious to the fact that elves had amazing hearing and could probably hear what they said from the windows. Perhaps some were listening like Lord Elrond, who was staring down at them with Gandalf.

_line break_

Deep in the castle Aragorn sat reading a book and watching Boromir who was examining the shards of Narsil.

"The blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand." He stared at it and ran his fingers and as expected from running skin on a blade. "Sharp as ever." Boromir turned to stare at Aragorn who was staring at him in a way that said 'You ran your hand on a blade and didn't expect to be cut.' To try to save his own dignity he left with "But nothing more than a broken family heirloom." In his rush he dropped the blade.

The meeting called by Lord Elrond was about to begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. This is more of a filler upper, I think.**

 **Chapter 3**

Hadrian was humming a tune while he sat next to Gandalf and Frodo. The elves were on one side of the room the men were between in the middle and the dwarves were opposite of the elves. The dwarves and elves would glare at the other every once in a while, all of them waiting for Lord Elrond to make his announcement.

"Strangers from distant lands friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands at the brink destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." Elrond turned to look at Frodo, "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Frodo rose and set the ring on the trunk in the middle. Whispers of promising power arose from the Ring.

"So, it is true. It is a gift. A gift to the foe's of Mordor." Boromir paused for a moment, "Why not use this gift? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe? Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." Hadrian did not understand how the Ring could be a weapon. From what he heard it can make one invisible and call the dark forces to your location. Hadrian could not see how that could be advantageous to a city. Perhaps it was because he was not from here so he did not understand.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one Ring answers to Sauron alone." It has no other master." Said Aragorn.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir said in slight embarrassment.

An elf, Legolas, Hadrian corrected himself spoke, "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Aragorn looked slightly ashamed now, for whatever reason.

Boromir looked incredulous at Aragorn, " _This_ is Isildurs heir?" Hadrian couldn't find anything wrong with Aragorn, he was slightly dirty but that could be fixed easily.

Legolas continued as if he did not hear Boromir's hidden insult, "And heir to the thrown of Gondor." At this Aragorn switched to elvish, "Sit down, Legolas." Boromir seemed to take Aragorn being the heir to the thrown as a personal insult, "Gondor has nor king. Gondor needs no king." With that final word he sat down with a scowl.

Gandalf spoke, "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Hadrian shot him a curious look, Gandalf had not been planning on speaking. "You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Elrond looked at the Dwarfs as if daring on of them to do something. One of them did, "Then what are we waiting for?" The dwarf then brought out an axe and tried to cut it in half, yelling all the way. The dwarf was pushed away when the metal clashed onto metal. The whispers grew fiercer. Frodo seemed to have a headache.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we, here posses. The Ring made in the fires of MountDoom; only there can it be destroyed." Elrond paused as if remembering something long ago. "It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond paused to stare at each person, "One of you must do this."

Boromir stared at Elrond as if he was mad, and to him that was probably true. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and dust. The very air you breathe is poisonous fumes. Not with 10,000 could you do this. It is folly." Boromir finished his passionate speech.

Legolas stood again, "Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed."

The dwarf, Gimli, rose once again and shouted, "I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Boromir ignored Gimli, "And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" No one answered at first, but when Gimli saw Legolas about to say something he yelled, "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf." With that an argument between the elves and the dwarves broke out, it eventually even brought Gandalf into it, leaving Hadrian with Frodo. Hadrian looked at Frodo for a moment, and watched as Frodo rose and called out, "I will take it!" Gandalf seemed to sigh but no one heard him over the arguing. Hadrian looked on in sympathy distantly recalling a time when he had to take a cursed object only to destroy it. Frodo yelled again, "I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor." Everyone in the room turned to stare at Frodo. He looked nervous now, "Though... I do not know the way." Hadrian smiled in amusement. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said while standing behind Frodo. Hadrian stood up, "I will follow as long as you shall let me." After Hadrian moved to be with Gandalf Aragorn rose, "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn then kneeled to be at the same height as Frodo, "You have my sword." Legolas then said, "And you have my bow." Gimli came next, "And my axe." Legolas shot an annoyed look at the dwarf. Boromir slowly walked towards them, "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"HEY." Hadrian jumped, Elrond turned his head so fast he almost got whiplash. Sam came out of the bushes and exclaimed, "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." Lord Elrond quickly got his breath back but quickly said (a bit to quickly), "No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not." "Wait, we're coming too!" Merry and Pippin exclaimed simultaneously, Hadrian enjoyed how Lord Elrond's head once again whipped to the side. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us. Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... Quest, thing." Elrond just looked bewildered and slightly insulted. "Well, that leaves you out, Pip." Merry whispered to him.

"Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond smiled as if he had wanted to use that word for a while, and what Hadrian knew about elves that could very likely be true.

Pippin smiled, "Great. Where are we going?" Hadrian smiled thinking to himself, 'This is going to be fun.'

_line break_

"My old sword sting. Here take it. Take it." Bilbo said to Frodo. Pulling the blade out Frodo said in awe, "It's so light." Bilbo nodded, "Yes, yes. Made by the elves, you know. The blade glows blue when orcs are close. And it's times like that my lad, when you have to be extra careful." Bilbo went into his bag and took out a beautiful blouse. "As light as a feather. And as hard as dragon scales. Put this on." When Frodo began to unbutton his vest Bilbo muttered, "Oh... My old ring. I should very much like to hold it again one last time." When Frodo was taking the Ring off of its chain, Bilbo lunged. Bilbo took a step back, "I'm sorry I brought this upon you, my boy. I'm sorry that you must carry this burden." He started to cry, "I'm sorry for everything." Frodo put a hand on his shoulder and Bilbo held on to it. "Frodo it's time to go." With that Frodo, along with the rest of the Fellowship left to start their quest.

_line break_

They travelled far, Hadrian sometimes sneaking conversations with random snakes they passed by. One was still in his shirt and didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon. Eventually they paused to listen to Gandalf, "We must hold this course, west of the mist mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor."

Boromir was attempting to teach the Hobbits sword fighting. "Two, one, five. Good! Very good." "Move your feet." Aragorn said. Hadrian, Frodo, and Sam watched on in amusement. "Why don't you have a try?" Boromir said to Hadrian, who looked quite startled. "I suppose there's no reason not to." Hadrian jumped down from the boulder he was on and pulled out a sword. It was black as night, that was until the blade hit sunlight. It seemed to shift into a mirror reflecting everything. Boromir paused, "I believe that would be cheating if you used that." "Ah, but this is a fight. And you should always use every advantage you have." Hadrian said with a smirk, he levelled his sword.

Their blades hit each other, continuously. Boromir was on the defensive and in only a few minutes' time the fight was over. Hadrian won. "I have never seen a blade like that. Where did you get it?" Gimli said eyeing the beauty of the sword. "Oh, I made it. And I might tell you more if you allow me to call you Ginny." Hadrian said while taking out the snake that had been resting around his torso. Hadrian smiled at it, and carefully put it inside of his bag which had a heating charm placed on it. Gimli seemed to want to ask for Hadrian's reasons but was interrupted by Legolas who stared at the strange black cloud like thing.

"Looks like birds." Hadrian said with a tilt of his head. Gandalf stiffened and Legolas shouted, "Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!" Take cover!" Hadrian was pulled under a rock next to Legolas. They watched as the bird like things screeched by, eventually leaving them. "Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Carahras." Gandalf said while standing from his hidden spot.

With that they began their journey up the mountain. Hadrian put warming charms on everybody, but that did not stop the snow from coming and making it difficult for the Hobbits and Dwarf to continue. Hadrian wondered what made anyone think making beings that short a good idea, but these thoughts did not change anything. But it did make Hadrian wonder why Albus was so recluent to go through the Mines of Moria. It would be a shorter trip, definitely with how the Hobbits were doing. Just when Hadrian thought that Frodo tripped and rolled down to his feet. He quickly helped Frodo up, brushing the snow off of him. Hadrian made sure to pick up the Ring that somehow removed itself when Frodo fell. Hadrian quickly slipped it over Frodo's head and carried on. It was no point of risking Frodo's trust of the others by having them puck up the ring.

_line break_

In Isengard Saruman waited for his birdies to come back. "So Gandalf, you tried to lead them over Caradhras. And if that fails, where, then will you go? If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road?" For some reason he said this even though he knew Gandalf could not hear him, but Gandalf did feel the mountain slowly collapsing. As did the rest of the Fellowship.

During all this Hadrian couldn't help but think that one of them should just make an earthquake so that they would stop the other. Hadrian paused, "That's actually a good idea." Boromir looked at him as if he was mad, which he was but they didn't need to make it obvious. Hadrian pointed his wand and willed his magic to do what he wanted it to, similar to how he made his home ever so long ago. A loud crack was heard, looking at the view they all saw a snake like thing, that cracked the land, head straight to Saruman. It destroyed whatever was in its path, and when it reached the tower of Isengard, it made the tower crumble down. Bringing Saruman with it. Now while they didn't have to worry about Saruman making the mountain collapse any longer, that didn't mean that they were all of a sudden safe. The damage was done, and nothing could change that. Just when the Fellowship was left gapping at Hadrian, they were all covered in snow.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the rest Road to my city! Boromir yelled over the howling winds.

"Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn shouted back. Hadrian helped the Hobbits up, and glared at the Men. Out of all times to argue, they choose now. The dwarf, Ginny, then shouted, "If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it." "Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gandalf looked worried knowing he was outnumbered looked at Frodo, "Let the Ring bearer decide." Frodo looked at the others and decided," We will go through the mines." Gandalf looked almost betrayed, "So be it."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I don't own anything of course, so yep.**

Chapter 4

The fellowship made their way down the mountain, it was a slow ride filled with sharp edges at every turn. Gimli often spoke of his cousin and the dwarven ways of welcome, he made it sound similar to a weasel welcome. Hadrian paused at that thought, not understanding why he kept on comparing the dwarfs to weasels. That made him also wonder why he compared the elves to ferrets. Hadrian disregarded those thoughts in favour of stopping in front of a humongous wall that was in front of them. "The walls of Moria." Gimli said with a pleased voice. Overall the setting was rather creepy, a black pond that reminded Hadrian of things called inferi was next to a message that Gandalf claimed was there, despite their being no evidence. He then went up to the Walls and muttered about Ithildin and messages. Gandalf then made a show of making the moonlight hit the wall. It was easy for Hadrian to get enraptured by the rune like writings that glowed like a lumis spell. "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter." Was the translation that Gandalf provided.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked with a curious tilt to his voice. Gandalf answered confidently, perhaps a bit too confidently: "Well it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf began his onslaught of multiple languages and nothing happened. Hadrian pondered whether or not he should use his magic to open the passage way but thought better of it, after all the spell might damage the wall; also Hadrian wanted to see Gandalf try. It didn't seem to happen nearly enough for comfort.

After some time, Hadrian began to ponder whether the true reason Gandalf was so reluctant to go into the mines was actually because he didn't know how to enter it. After a lot of boredom Hadrian began to watch the Hobbits send their pony off to safety, Hadrian watched as the pony left his companions behind. While watching Hadrian was hit with a wave of sadness; he remembered a time when he sent off a loyal friend. Hadrian then turned and watched as Pippin 'tossed' stones. But before Hadrian could correct him on the art of skipping stones, Aragorn stops Pippin. The water started to ripple in certain areas, something in the water causing the movement. Hadrian made sure he wasn't close to the pond and watched in thin concern over the men. "You should never step too close to something dangerous even if you are confident in tour own abilities" Hadrian warned them. While Hadrian was telling them this, Frodo figured out the password. The door opened slowly as if showing you a magnificent prize.

Once Gimli was sure that they would be entering the mines he started to talk to the elf, Legolas, Hadrian reminded himself, "Soon Master elf you will be treated to the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This my friend is the home of my cousin Balin, and they call it a "mine"." Gimli said incredulously, their arguments reminded Hadrian of weasels and ferrets. Hadrian watched as Gandalf lit a dim light. Hadrian didn't bother lighting his own since he did not the way. He looked down and saw bodies he heard Boromir mention the mine being a tomb. Gimli in his devastation ran to the bodies and started to sob. Hadrian looked at the weapons that killed the dwarves.

"Goblin arrows." Hadrian muttered, Legolas looked around bringing his own bow out. Aragorn and Boromir did the same with their swords. "We make to the Gap of Rohan. We should have never of come here. Now, get of here! Get out!" Boromir yelled. The Hobbits stepped back, something latched onto Frodo's ankle. It dragged Frodo into the pond. The Hobbits started to randomly attack the squid like creäture, Legolas shot bows and Aragorn stabbed it. It was a mess but eventually the squid thing dropped Frodo. Sam quickly went to help Frodo stand up, when running back into the mines the entrance fell, blocking them from exiting that way again.

Gandalf relit his staff, "We must face the long dark path of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." They continued to walk Gandalf's reminder of the four-day travel still in their minds. They walked through the paths that were in rune; Hadrian half-expected the path to crumble down at any given moment. Goblins were not known to be the most careful of beings and he doubted that they would make an exception for some dwarf buildings. It did not help that there were corpses lying around, and steep steps. Finally, they came across a three-way path way. Now was the perfect time for a break while Albus was solving the puzzle of the paths. Pippin eventually asked the question that had been on his mind since Gandalf said that he had no memory of this place, "Are we lost?" Hadrian smirked a little, "Probably, Albus though will most likely find the answer and if not him than someone else in the Fellowship." This didn't exactly make Pippins very confident so he tried to push his thoughts onto another question that he was sure was burning into at least some of the other member's minds, "Hadrian, what species are you?" Hadrian paused and looked at Pippin with a baffled expression, "While wizard of course!" Frodo turned with a curious tilt in the head, "But you are not an istari." "No I'm not I'm a wizard." The slight confusion that showed on Hadrian's face prevented any more questions about it. Hadrian was baffled and a little peeved that they didn't really accept 'wizard' as an acceptable answer to the question, Hadrian had to remind himself that this is not his old world no matter the similarities.

Just when Hadrian conjured up some food for the Hobbits after some complaining from Pippin Frodo noticed a small slimy looking thing coming towards them. Frodo immediately went up to Gandalf, of course with a loaf of bread in hand. "There's something following us." Gandalf didn't pause to look away from the tunnels, "That is Gollum." Frodo just looked more concerned, "Gollum?" Hadrian jumped atop the rocks with a smile and cheerfully stated, "He's been following us for three days. It takes a lot of effort to move nonstop in his condition, you know. Definitely after he they released him from the dungeons." Frodo looked at him incredulously, "You mean to say that he was set free?" Hadrian smiled as if what he said wasn't concerning at all, "Yep, he'll never abandon the Ring willingly even though he has something of a love-hate relationship with it." Hadrian slipped off when he noticed the conversation was taking a darker tone and with nothing better to do he looked around. There wasn't much to see besides runes and darkness, the Fellowship was seemingly divided the men, were conversing together which was a surprise, or at least a surprise to Hadrian. The Hobbits all except for Frodo who was conversing with Gandalf were talking to one another, though most shockingly of all was the fact that Legolas and Gimli were conversing. Well the elf looked uncomfortable and the dwarf was speaking nonsense, while not a fluid conversation it was better than what was expected to happen.

Gandalf turned to one of the tunnels, "This is the path, it does not smell as foul in this one. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow tour nose. They went through the tunnel and eventually found themselves in the actual dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf. It was magnificent, though the empty hollowness of it made a rather disturbing mood. They then came across a tomb Hadrian guessed after Gimli's reaction. It was the tomb of his cousin, Balin. No Dwarves remained in Moria, which could which meant that the Goblins took over or something far worse was in their reach. Pippin turned and touched a sword that was owned by one of the many corpses, this ended with the head falling into a well which than caused the body to fall. Since the chains were wrapped around the body a bucket then fell in as well. Everyone stopped to listen to the loud noises echoing all throughout the mines. Pippin looked as if he was about to have a heart attack, the rest of the Fellow ship wasn't much better. Eventually, they slowly exhaled and Gandalf went up to Pippin and shouted, "Fool of Took! You should have jumped in and saved us from your foolishness!" There was a silence now, the rest of the Hobbits kept looking down knowing that Pippin wasn't exactly in the spot of defending. Hadrian decided to look down the well; it was a dark pit of abyss. It was impossible to properly define anything from the blackness.

Hadrian looked up, a rumbling was heard. It was not an echoing like the fallen bones but giant stomps and the sound of something being dragged. Not exactly what everyone wanted to hear, ever, and certainly not in a mine that was filled to the brim with bodies. Not that anyone was going to chat it up anytime soon of course, instead they were too busy bringing out their weapons. Even the Hobbits brought out their 'swords' which were really more the size of a dagger, but a weapon was a weapon after all. It took a second for Hadrian to notice that Frodo's blade glowed blue, rather embarrassedly long. "Orcs!" Boromir ran to the door, only to almost end up being hit by a couple of arrows.

Hadrian grabbed the nearest Hobbit and put him near the back, Hadrian heard Boromir talking about a cave troll. 'It can't be that dangerous than, after all three eleven year olds faced a troll and came out alive!' Hadrian thought to himself, which made him wonder how he knew this. Of course those thoughts quickly became disrupted by the orcs breaking through the quickly made barrier. Hadrian drew out his blade and joined the fighting, orcs fell quickly but they were not prepared for the orc that came. Hadrian quickly took away its club, though that did nothing to prevent the thing from smashing things with its fists. Arrows did nothing to deter it, so Hadrian kept to the orcs. Eventually the orc managed to corner Frodo, Aragorn luckily enough managed to get there before Frodo was butchered. Unfortunately, Aragorn got slammed into the wall by a meaty fist. Unconscious, Aragorn unwillingly left Frodo alone to face the beast. Frodo could not find any escape routs, leaving him cornered once again. Hadrian was completely surrounded just as Legolas, Gandalf, and Boromir were. Everyone stopped and stared as the Troll grabbed a spear and rammed it into Frodo. Time seemed was frozen, well for everyone except Hadrian that seemed to be the case. The first ones to snap out of it were surprisingly Merry and Pippin, they pet out a war cry and jumped into the Troll. Everything passed by in a blur; the orcs were dead then at last the troll. Of course none of this meant that Frodo would live, but Hadrian did not feel him die. Though Hadrian did not know why he would 'feel' Frodo dying.

Much to everyone else's shock, Frodo was not only alive but he was also perfectly fine, unless one counted a few scrapes, bruises, and a ring that was slowly driving him insane. But other than those minor details Frodo was healthy. Hadrian wasn't really listening but he did hear a little about something called 'Mithril." The small 'we're happy you're alive' party was quickly disrupted by screeching. "To the Bridge f Khazad-dûn!" Gandalf shouted to the rest of the fellowship. They all quickly ran to the expansive thing, Hadrian wasn't exactly sure what it was actually called and considering that thousands of Orcs were surrounding them he hadn't had the time to ask. Then something growled, it was farther away and the goblins all stopped they looked around frantically and Hadrian began to see a fiery light coming from a certain direction. Another growl came and all the orcs fled. The fellowship of course didn't flee, not that they could even if they wanted to. Bows and swords were directed at the growling noise. Hadrian started to walk away, slowly. He still heard what Gandalf said, "A Balrog. A demon the ancient world. This foe is beyond our capabilities." With that note Hadrian ran back grabbed the nearest Hobbit he saw and ran, his legs were longer then the Hobbits after all. Down the stairs they went stopping right in front of a large stop. Coincidentally there was another flight of stairs right next to the broken staircase. Rushing down the steps and immediately throwing the Hobbit in his arms over the chunk of stairs that crumbled down. Hadrian then jumped and stopped to turn, Boromir than jumped as did Legolas and when Gimli jumped his beard was latched onto by Legolas since Gimli slipped a bit when he jumped. Then came Sam and Pippin. The stone crumbled a bit more leaving the already gaping hole a bit wider. Only two people remained, Aragorn and the arguably most important person in the Fellowship, Frodo Baggins. Another terrifying screech came from the entrance way the rumbling caused a rather large piece to fall on the pathway, causing the staircase that Aragorn and Frodo were on the now become w piece of a missing puzzle. The ring bearer and heir to an important thrown crashed into the rest of the fellowship. They began to run once again, heading to the bridge.

At last they made to the bridge, Gandalf told everyone to cross and to fly. Hadrian stopped when he saw Gandalf stop and look behind. A gigantic terrifying mass of flame towered over the two, Hadrian stared at Gandalf and quickly shook his head in a silent message. Then they began to run once more, every member of the fellowship except for Hadrian and Gandalf had crossed. Hadrian quickly glared at Gandalf and weaved a few compulsions info Gandalf, and bot even Gandalf could quickly override them in his state. Gandalf ran along with the rest of the Fellowship leaving Hadrian alone with the Balrog. Hadrian quickly called upon his magic to weave a curtain of pure magic. It reflected the light causing it to seem as if everything was a fiery glow. The Balrog pushed itself against the barrier once again making it shimmer a blinding white light. Hadrian put even more energy into the shield. This caused the bridge to crumble, bringing the Balrog with it. Gandalf seemed to relax for a moment and went to greet Hadrian only to notice a moment too late that the flaming whip curled around Hadrian's ankle. Hadrian had fallen into the abyss.


End file.
